


Paradise

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nowhere that can solve all of your problems."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a drabble prompt someone sent to me on tumblr. They said I could do KomaHina or KuzuHina and I was like WHY NOT BOTH

"There’s no such thing as paradise."

Kuzuryuu rises from the bench the group is sitting at, leaving briefly to toss a half-eaten piece of fruit in the trash. He lingers on the other side of the empty classroom, though; distancing himself from the group. He used to do this often, Hinata thinks, and he knows something is wrong. Kuzuryuu had opened up to the two of them more recently, and this kind of behavior was borderline unusual.

Komaeda is the first to speak, twirling a plastic fork in one hand. “You don’t really know that, do you?” There’s a doubtful tone to it, and Hinata knows it’s because (deep down, in darkened rooms, where Komaeda’s not the same person they thought he was) Komaeda agrees with what Kuzuryuu’s saying.

"No matter where you are, you can’t escape from your problems," says Kuzuryuu, turning on his heel to face them. "If the place isn’t perfect, it’s not paradise." He returns to his seat; next to Hinata and in front of Komaeda. "There’s nowhere that can solve all of your problems."

Komaeda shrugs, making a brief sound of agreement.

"But… there are people, right?" Hinata gives Kuzuryuu a hesitant look, and it seems he has his attention. "They can help you through that stuff, or at least make you forget it."

Kuzuryuu pouts. “People aren’t places, Hajime.”

"I’m just saying, maybe that’s as close as you can get." Kuzuryuu stares him down for a second, but there’s something in his stare that Hinata can’t quite place. Then he looks away, clicking his tongue and staring straight at the wall.

The three of them are silent for a minute, and Hinata’s sure they’re all thinking of the same things: the way Kuzuryuu’s angry outbursts can turn into crying fits; Komaeda’s panicked breathing in the middle of the night; how Hinata cringes whenever someone starts to talk about him; the day Komaeda held out a handkerchief for a sobbing Kuzuryuu (who had replied, “Screw it,” before pushing the handkerchief aside and pulling Komaeda in for a hug); how Hinata always knew how to distract Komaeda from his thoughts when it was too much; the way Kuzuryuu talked back to anyone who dared to call Hinata “mediocre;” and the day at Hinata’s house when Kuzuryuu forced himself to admit that he had grown too fond of not one, but both of them.

"…Okay. So there’s no real paradise. But there are some things that only exist in your head, I guess.”


End file.
